By the Fire
by AMFSky
Summary: After the smashing success of locking Gaara and Hinata in a closet for seven minutes, no chances are going to be taken with Kiba and Sakura. What happens when they spend a bit of quality time out in nature?


**Much shorter than its companion story, Blooming Forever, By the Fire is the second installment of the Seven Minutes in Heaven group. There are still the a few more pairings to write up but here is this one. I hope you enjoy. And of course all characters are not my property but words are.**

**Sky**

* * *

**By the Fire**

**Kiba x Sakura One-Shot**

"Why do we have to go outside? Hinata and Gaara just went in the closet..." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto, who was quickly ushering her and Kiba outside of the door.

"We all saw what happened with those two. This way if anything happens you can just stay out here and go to one of your houses or something." The blonde boy responded as he finally managed to get the two out of his house. The bubble-gum haired girl frowned at him but soon found herself staring at a door that had just shut on her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, a cool breeze blowing over her and through the village. She looked faintly to the boy that was beside her on the doorstep and questioned him with her eyes before speaking. "Are we going to do anything?" She murmured as he seemed to run the question through his mind before nodding and lightly taking her hand.

"I know a little place close by. They have a big fire and it'll be nice and warm there. When the seven minutes are up we can just come back and let them imagine whatever they want." Kiba said, beginning to walk down and away from the house toward a small outcropping of trees, from which a small light could just be seen. After receiving a nod of approval of the plan, he led the female from the house toward the trees and then toward a blazing fire that roared and crackled merrily through the darkness. It radiated heat and the second the two were clear of the tree-line they were drenched in warmth that erased the chilly night.

Sakura smiled as she sat down on a log that had been moved so it was arranged nicely before the fire in a place where it would receive plenty of heat. Kiba sat down beside her, not too close but close enough that their shoulders would brush if either decided to lean an inch or two closer together. He wasn't sure what she thought of him and wasn't going to do anything too risky until her hand subtly yet suddenly slid down across his. It made him grin lightly and shift so he could slide his arm over her shoulders and pull her closer to him. She beamed as well, leaning up against the boy and drawing her knees a bit closer to her body to get a bit more comfortable on the hard wood. Her companion took the initiative this time and moved his other arm under the other's legs, shifting her so she sat on his lap with her head against his shoulder. The embrace was soft and didn't ask for anything more but it was enough to entice the pink-haired one's cheeks to turn a delicate shade that matched the color of her locks. She wasn't, however, too embarrassed to wrap her arms around the boy's neck and pull herself up to give him a fluttering and fleeting kiss, delicate as a flower petal and sweet as nectar. He reacted naturally and easily, cradling her tenderly and reciprocating the kiss, never forcing more out of it than Sakura was willing to give of her own free will. Kiba was not going to be known for his overbearing pushiness, it wasn't the way he wanted to be remembered. At his feet Akamaru, who had followed them from the house out to this remote little fire pit, was curled up and sleeping lightly.

After a few minutes of their elegant kissing, the boy pulled away to look down lightly at the girl in his arms. "I think we should be getting back…Naruto will send out a search party if we aren't there when he comes out to say the seven minutes are up." He said quietly to a nod of approval.

She slipped her hand into his and slowly pushed herself off of his lap, standing up and brushing herself off with her free hand. The male quickly stood up beside her and squeezed her hand gently as they began to walk back toward the house. As the cleared the trees Sakura could see a figure approaching the door from the inside and she hurried a bit faster to reach the door in time. Kiba followed after her and matched her pace so that they both were standing on the porch when Naruto's head appeared through the door way.

"You two are so boring…" He said at first as he looked at the two just standing there, until his eyes trailed to their interlocked hands. He grinned and laughed at them lightly though he quickly stopped as Sakura frowned and buried her face up again the dark-haired male's chest. He protectively put his arm around her shoulders to hold her close and shelter her from Naruto's laughter.

"You can be really insensitive Naruto. You need to grow up." The dog boy responded as he furrowed his brows and looked at the blonde, who seemed to shrink back at the reproachful words and moved farther into the house to let in the two. After the other male soothed the girl, they entered the house simply and moved to a free couch. Kiba sat down first with Sakura sitting down on his lap and stretching her legs out along his. He put an arm around her waist as she rested her upper half against his. It didn't take long for the two of them to relax completely on the couch, both with eyes mostly closed and breathing steadied.

"Two couples a success, who's in the next lucky pair?" The starter of the party asked as he looked around the room. He had his wily smile back on his face as he prepared for the next two people to go on their seven minute date.


End file.
